


you are the reason [fanvid]

by DelicatePoem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem
Summary: Protostar Video created for the Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	you are the reason [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the best people ever: **angeii_k** , **Kizurai** and **soundslikehope** , who kept believing I could finish this on time, then gave me tons of important feedback, and heard me complaining a thousand times about anything and everything (lol). Please don't forget to check out their works, which are always fantastic!!
> 
> Still can't believe this video was ready before my computer decided to... die. Small blessings, I suppose.
> 
> Oh, and please make sure to check out the fic inspired by this video from LMPsisterhood by clicking [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198371)
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You are the Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198371) by [LMPsisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood)




End file.
